


hands never stop (never ever will)

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 am thoughts turn into 4 am despair sessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands never stop (never ever will)

josh’s ribcage wretches with sobs  _ fuck babe so hot for me in those panties so beautiful so gorgeous  _ his whole body curled into a spiral that seems to represent his mental state over the last four years. he grips at the pale pink sheets until his knuckles turn white  _ just like that baby keep still for me baby you can do it baby you can cum right after i finish  _ and until he can’t feel his fingers from squeezing so hard.

 

it feels as if a metal-toed boot has kicked him all over his body  _ gonna get you off huh gonna suck you off until you’re crying for me babe _ and he feels bruised and destroyed. he wants to die, wants to make bruises finally heal  _ f-fuck baby i’m almost there almost done fuck you’re so good for me _ but he can’t.

  
he’s never been able to  _ oh my god princess you’re the best i ever had _ and he never will.


End file.
